Protector
by guardianranger
Summary: Kimberly is an orphan who befriends a lot of kids whose parents work for the government.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Name: **Dakota Evans**

Age:16 Years old

Parents:Deceased

Hair:Dark Brown

Hobbies: Skating, Roller-blading-Swimming

Name: **Jasmine Evans**

Age: 16

Parents:Deceased

Hair: Black

Hobbies: Everything

Name: **Crystal McGarrett/ Kristen Callaway**

Age: 18 Years old

Parents:Biological parents are deceased

Adopted: Commander Steve McGarrett/ Lt. TC Callaway

Name: **Sasha** **Kelly**

Job Title: FBI-Technician-age 19

Name: **Courtney Williams**

Age: 21

Niece to Danny Williams.

Name: Ashley Deeks

Age: 18 Years

Name: Erica Callen

Age: 18

Name: Kimberly Street

Age: 13 Years old

Kimberly was taken at an early age-became friends to NCIS-Los Angeles, Hawaii Five 0 and other police units.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kimberly Street-is actually Jim Street's niece-she lives among other kids who parents work for the government.

Age: 10 years old

Kimberly comes crying into NCIS: Headquarters of Los Angeles.

"Kimberly! Wait a minute"shouted Erica Callen.

Sasha Kelly comes walking into the building.

Dakota and Jasmine Evans are there too.

Ashley Deeks was currently reading something on her mini computer.

She looks up to see Kimberly coming into the main building crying.

"Kimberly! What's wrong"asked Ashley.

"We had a running into trouble at the mall"answered Sarah Walsh-a guard for Kimberly.

"I want daddy"wailed Kimberly.

Meaning Kimberly didn't have any parents-they were deceased.

"What kind of trouble?asked Gisha Callen.

"Do we want to know?'asked Sam Hanna.

"Should we know what happen?"asked Kensi Blye Deeks.

"SWAT! Was at the mall"answered Sasha.

"It scared Kimberly-she apparently ended up kicking one of the guys in the middle"answered Erica.

"Swat wasn't quite happy in that happening to one of their own being down"answered Sarah.

"Ms. McGarrett is going down to their station have a special word with them in 3 days"answered Ashley.

4 days later

Detective Jessica Cortez came walking into the bull pen where the two swat teams were station and talking among each others. "Swat! You have a special visitor visiting our station today. Please make sure she is welcome here kindly"answered Jessica.

Agent FBI Abby Dubois looks at several people walking into the building. "Kid! What are you doing here?"answered Abby.

Crystal McGarrett knew that coming here would shocked the swat team members.

"How can we help you?"asked Chris.

"My name is Crystal McGarrett daughter to Commander Steve McGarrett of Hawaii Five O task force, came here to discuss what took place at the mall"answered Crystal.

"What business is that yours?"asked Abby again.

"It's my business since it's involves my adopted little sister Kimberly Street-who kicked one of the swat members-who was male"answered Crystal.

Swat members froze.

"Street! You didn't mention had a daughter?"asked victor.

Jim Street confused. "I do not have a daughter"answered Jim.

"Kimberly Street is Officer Street's half-sister whose been living with me in Los Angeles, Hawaii and Santa Monica"answered Crystal.

"Ms. McGarrett how old are you?"asked Luca.

"18 years old"answered Crystal.

"What do you do?"asked Jeff.

Cell-phone rings.

Crystal excuses herself for a moment.

Robert Hicks coming into the station.

"Detective Hicks! Do you know anything off of Crystal McGarrett?"asked Jeff.

Detective Robert Hicks not sure he would mention about Crystal's real name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Swat headquarters in Los Angeles.

"Detective Hicks, Don't we have the right to know about Ms. McGarrett's background?"asked Jeff

Robert Hicks looks up from reading something on his phone.

"Is there something wrong?"asked Daniel-Hondo

"Sir! With due respects we have the right to know what the hell is going on?"answered Abby-FBI

Robert Hicks gives agent Dubosi an angry look. "Agent Dubois you do not work for the Los Angeles police department or Swat. I would you back off on this matter"answered Robert.

"The hell no!"answered Abby.

"Do we even have information where Crystal lives with my sister? That I didn't know had one'answered Jim.

Footsteps could be heard walking into the building.

Those who were in the command center froze.

Crystal McGarrett was standing there with 4 people at her side.

Jessica Cortez was one of those standing near.

"Excuse us gentlemen, Ms. McGarrett is here with some important people"answered Jessica.

Agent Abby marches over to Crystal. "You better tell us what is going on here?"answered Abby.

Agent Kensi Blye Deeks was shocked the way this lady was treating Crystal. "Excuse me! that's no way to mistreat my niece like that. She wanted to know if Officer Street would like to spend some time with his half-sister Kimberly?"asked Kensi.

Jim Street sees the looks he's getting from his coworkers. "Sure"answered Jim.

"Come tomorrow after your shift is over"answered Erica.

"Wait! we do not know where you live?'answered Luca.

"We will pick you up"answered Ashley.

6 days later

Jim Street gotten to know about his half-sister better

One his mother never knew about, father hide her away.

At the zoo

Jim Street, Deacon Kay-and this two kids were among them.

"Street! Do you learn anything?"asked Deacon.

"Yes! and NO"answered Jim.

"Anything I need to help you with?"asked Deacon.

"Not sure I should be the one to tell you about Crystal life. Kimberly knows about it-was raised by the NCIS agents"answered Jim.

"When do you need to have Kimberly back?"asked Deacon.

"Tonight"answered Jim.

4 hrs later

3 of them at the house.

Deacon mouth was wide open.

Kimberly Street-races inside the house. "We are home"shouted Kimberly.

Kensi slowly makes her way towards the two guys. "Kimberly! The girls are working outside in the backyard"answered Kensi.

Kimberly races towards the backyard.

"Agent Blye, Do you live here?"asked Deacon Kay.

"It's where the members the special task force live at in Los Angeles, Santa Monica and Hawaii"answered Aaron Carson.

"Yes! I live here with Agent Callen-his adopted daughter-Erica Callen, our adopted daughter Ashley Deeks"answered Kensi.

"Where does Crystal live?"asked Jim.

Crystal walks inside the house. "I live in Los Angeles, Chicago, New York City, Hawaii and Santa Monica"answered Crystal.

5 months later

Something bad had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Something bad had happen

Jim Street had gotten fired from swat-for lying where he was at.

His mom-went back to jail-wasn't stable enough to be on her own.

Luca comes walking into Swat headquarters. "Guys! You will not believe this"answered Luca.

"Did something happen?"asked Tan.

"Ya! I saw Street wearing not uniform police clothes at the mall"answered Luca.

"What was he doing at the mall? Hondo sent him to metro police station"answered Deacon.

Hondo Harrelson makes his way towards the others.

"Actually! Street never made it to the metro police station, just gotten word from them this morning"answered Hondo.

Mouths were wide open.

2 hrs later duty was called to ordered.

Arrived at the scene.

At the pier.

What shocked them was seeing Jim Street there already.

"Street! What are you doing out of metro uniform?"yelled Hondo.

Jim Street looks at his ex-team mates.

"Hey! Swat leave him alone, he has a new job now"answered Aaron McGee standing there not looking very happy.

"Why! were we called here?"asked Jeff.

"You weren't called here"answered Ashley Deeks.

"We were told to come to the pier"answered Chris.

"Actually we are running a simulation here with some new cadets as the task force"answered Erica Callen.

Mouths were wide open.

"Street! Why aren't you in metro uniform?"asked Hondo.

Jim Street glares at Hondo. "I do not answer to you anymore, do not disowned family members from the team"answered Jim leaving walking towards where the others were.

"I was teaching you a lesson in not lying to your family team members"answered Hondo.

Ms. McGarrett was watching everything going on with the swat team leader, she didn't like it one bit.

"Street! What are you doing here?"asked Deacon.

"Working"answered Jim.

"Working"answered several voices.

Crystal McGarrett walking towards them. "Ya! agent Jim Street works under my task force operation, gave him a chance. Do not have to worry about his mom-she back in jail"answered Crystal.

"Crystal! Why would you do that?" You do not know Jim"answered Jeff.

"I would never give up on a family members, already lost a lot of people in my family to die"snapped Crystal.

Walking away from the Swat members.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been over 3 weeks since finding that Jim Street now works under Crystal McGarrett task force operation.

It was upsetting the Swat team.

"We should just go and get Jim back to our team"answered Chris.

"I'm teaching Street a lesson to learn"answered Hondo

"Well you might have over did it"answered Deacon.

Hondo looks at Deacon.

"We could just go and talk to him at the house"answered Victor pointing it out.

After shift was over for the day, Hondo and Deacon head to the house.

Jim Street was with his sister-Kimberly at the house.

Crystal McGarrett was working on a project in the basement with the other girls.

Alarms sounded in the security office in the basement.

"Gee! What are a great idea to show up with out an appointment"murmured Crystal walking up the stairs.

Texting NCIS: Los Angeles need back-up at the house.

"Yes! Hello how may I help you?"asked Jason McGarrett standing by the doorway.

"We are here to see Jim Street"answered Hondo.

"Do you have an appointment with Agent Street?"Nicholas McGarrett

"I do not need an appointment to see a member of my team"answered Hondo

Laughter could be heard.

"What you want Jim for?"asked Crystal coming outside.

"We want Jim back on our Swat team"answered Deacon.

"Too late for that"answered Erica Callen.

Racing foot steps could be heard.

"Show us your hands"answered a voice.

Kensi Blye Deeks came with her gun out at the two men.

"I'm on the Los Angeles Swat team"answered Hondo.

"Well! You are trespassing onto private property, one where do not have an appointment"answered Grisha Callen standing there.

"The two of you don't need one?"asked Deacon.

"We live here"answered Kensi.

"With our adopted kids"answered Marti Deek.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Let's say Daniel Hondo wasn't quite happy in how things turned out to be for the moment. He punched the lockers in the locker room.

His coworkers were watching him carefully.

"Hondo you need to cool it"answered Deacon.

Daniel Harrelson glares at David Deacon.

Chris comes walking into the locker room. "We have a shooting down town"answered Chris.

4 days later

Daniel just wants to make amends with Jim Street.

He walked towards the headquarters knowing Jim Street would be there.

Jim Street was taking a break in the break room with his sister Kimberly.

Elena Wolfe came walking into the break room. "Jim, there's a guy out front whose wants to speak to you in private"answered Elena.

Jim excuses himself for a moment.

Crystal was in her private office-watching something-saw that a swat member was in her headquarters. She wasn't happy with it.

Comes walking out of her private office-walks over before Jimmy Street could get there first. "What do you want?"asked Crystal.

"I came to make amends with Jim Street"answered Daniel.

"No! You aren't"answered Crystal

"Excuse me! I have the right to see Jim"answered Daniel.

"No! You lost that right when kicked off Jim of Swat, just for helping his mother-whose back in jail"snapped Crystal.

"I could arrest you"answered Daniel.

"Sorry! That's not gonna happen here"snapped Crystal angrily.

Jimmy Street comes down a flight of stairs just to see Daniel Harrelson dragging Crystal McGarrett in handcuffs. He calls for help from the task force team.

2 hrs later

Swat members were shocked when Daniel Harrelson dragged Crystal McGarrett in handcuffs.

"Hondo! What is the meaning of this?"asked Rocker shocked.

"She was in my way in talking to Jim Street"answered Daniel.

"So what you arrest her"answered Chris.

"Yes! Do you have a problem with that?"answered Daniel Hondo.

Robert Hicks comes storming over the swat members. "Ms. McGarrett you are free to go, sorry what a swat member just did"answered Robert.

Daniel looks at his ex-girlfriend's boss. "What do you think your doing?"snapped Daniel.

"You had no right to arrest Ms. McGarrett in the first place. I had to listen to the higher ups for damn 45 minutes"shouted Robert.

foot steps coming into the station.

Jim Street and Jason McGarrett came to pick up Crystal at the station.

"We came to pick up my sister"answered Jason.

Jim Street glares at the former swat members. "don't you ever do something like that again"answered Jim.

'Why?"answered Luca.

"Crystal has been protecting my little sister, she has became my new family"answered Jim.

Crystal walks over to her brother-sightly turns towards the members of the swat. "There's always room for extra swat members on the task force team. Just remember-whose my father"answered Crystal walking out of the station.


End file.
